


A Very Long Fall- or Is It?

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Nico, and by that I mean fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: The gang fights some hellhounds. Also, I torture Nico again by giving him an uncomfortably close brush with something that could be described as an old enemy.He gets comforted by Will Solace later though so it's ok





	1. Chapter 1

Will was attaching the reins of a team of pegasi to his flying chariot in preparation for a joyride when Nico came pounding through the door. “Will!” He sounded very out of breath. 

“Nico! What’s wrong?” Will yelped.

“Hellhounds. Like twenty of them. A whole pack.”

“Attacking?”

“No, sitting down for tea. Of course they’re attacking.”

Will sighed. “I’ll be out in a minute. Where are they?”

“By Thalia’s Tree. I have to go,” Nico panted. He turned and ran out the door.

Will finished with his pegasi, mounted his chariot and rode for Thalia’s Tree. His stomach lifted into his throat as the chariot lurched for the sky above camp. He saw the hellhounds as soon as he was airborne. First thing he noticed were that there were  _ way _ more than twenty of them. Second thing he noticed was poor Paolo Montes dragging himself away from the scene with a messed-up leg. He swooped back for ground. “Paolo!” 

Paolo looked up, his face contorted in pain.

_ Well, it’s time to test whether or not he can actually understand English like he says he can.  _ “Need a lift? Like, to the infirmary?”

Paolo nodded. Will grabbed him and he clung on to him as they flew to the Big House. Will quickly ran him into the infirmary, lay him down, and ran out. “Stay where you are, Paolo. I’ll be back. Kayla will take care of your leg. Try not to move.”

Paolo nodded. Will bolted back for the outside and his chariot and mounted it again, yanking him and the team skyward in a nauseating maneuver. “Eesh,” he grunted. He got back to the scene in seconds. 

A strange scene greeted his eyes, far below him on the ground. A giant crack was opening up in the earth.  _ Oh, gods, what now? _ He flew down closer to the scene and saw that the crack was only getting bigger.  _ Eugh. It smells foul.  _ He flew down even closer to where Cecil Markowitz was smacking hellhound heads with his baseball bat and shouted. “What’s that crack for?” 

“Nico opened it! Said something about a fast-track back to their spawn point!” Cecil shouted back. A hellhound caught the wheel of Will’s chariot in its teeth and Cecil bashed it. “Die!” 

After it released Will’s chariot, he flew back up to get the bird’s-eye-view again.  _ Spawn poi…? Oh. Okay. That explains that. Nico must be really pissed to start talking about sending people to Tartarus. Or… hellhounds, anyway.  _

Will made a few more circles before he noticed Nico. He was surrounded, standing at the edge of the crack with his back to it, defending in front with his sword. Nico fought like he was dancing, all jumps and high kicks and wide swings. Will could almost see the tempo in it. One-two-three-four. Two-two-three-four. Three-two-three… 

_ No. No.  _ Nico had tripped, almost imperceptibly, but enough to set him off balance. Will dove down closer to ground level to get ready for if Nico got hurt. Nico took a stumbly step back and one of the hellhounds slammed its paws into his chest and knocked him backwards, sending him tumbling into the black abyss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was my first attempt at writing a fight scene.  
Needless to say, it sounded more epic in my head.  
Anyway, I hope it turned out okay.

Terror lurched in Will’s throat as he saw Nico fall and the world started moving in slow motion. His mind went blank as he entered the chariot into a dive. He had to catch Nico. There was no other option. He’d  _ die _ if he let Nico fall. He saw Nico’s form tumbling below him, hair and clothes whipping around him, one arm extended in a last desperate reach for life, for light…

Will dipped into the crack, bobbing and weaving through it in an imitation Trench Run. He dove down below Nico, grabbed the reins of the chariot with one hand and reached for him. He barely even noticed that if he made one error in his position he would go tumbling into Tartarus. 

He closed in rapidly on Nico and reached out for him so far that his butt was on the last little edge of his seat. He was so close that their fingers brushed. “Nico!”

Nico looked at him, eyes wide in panic. He was hyperventilating.

He dove the chariot down a little more and reached again. “Nico! Almost there…” This time, their hands met. “Gotcha!”

Nico squoze his hand tighter than Will had ever thought was humanly possible and Will pulled him in, closing him against his chest. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and squoze as Will pulled the chariot out of the dive and rocketed it skyward, back towards the light. Will let out a whoop as they broke into the upper world. He heard a few people shriek as he emerged. 

As he landed, he made note of the fact that the hellhounds were dead. “Hey, nice job!”

“Nice job?” Lou Ellen asked incredulously as she ran for his chariot. “Nice  _ job? _ Will, what you did, you could have  _ died! _ Do you think no one  _ saw _ you? We were  _ terrified! _ ”

Will paused. “I… didn’t think of that.”

Lou shook her head. “Obviously not.”

“I saved him, though, so it doesn’t matter,” WIll said, dismounting the chariot with Nico snug in his arms. “Can you take the chariot back to the stables and let the pegasi go for me?”

Lou sighed. “Fine. I’ll meet you in the infirmary in a minute.”

Will took a breath as the adrenaline left him. He tripped a little, suddenly shaky and stumbly. “Let’s… let’s get you to the infirmary,” Will exhaled into Nico’s hair. 

By some miracle, he made it. He stumbled into the infirmary and was met immediately by Cecil Markowitz. “Holy shit, dude! I saw what happened. That was incredible!”

“Thanks,” Will panted. “I need to get him to a private room, though, are there any open?” Nico’s face was pressed into Will’s shoulder, and he trembled uncontrollably. Will could feel the trauma radiating from him like light from a bulb. 

“Yeah.” Cecil gestured in its direction. “Need help with him?”

“Please. Open the door of the private room.” Will directed. Cecil did as he was told. 

Will entered and lay Nico’s back down on the bed as Cecil closed the door behind them. Nico didn’t let go. “Nico?” Will asked. 

Nico managed something that was halfway between a wheeze and a whimper. 

“... It’s okay,” Will soothed. “You’re not falling anymore. Open your eyes and look. We’re in the infirmary. We’re safe. We’re okay for now.”

Nico pulled away and rested his head back on the pillow. His eyes were squinched shut. His breath came in ragged gasps. He still held Will’s arms in an iron grip. 

“You’re safe now,” Will soothed. He paused a moment and something occurred to him. “...It’s okay. You don’t have to let go of me if you don’t want to. I understand if you can’t let go. Just try and breathe even for now, okay?”

Nico took a shaky breath and held it for a second, then collapsed into gasps and pants again. 

Will looked behind him and upon finding the door nice and shut, pressed a gentle kiss onto Nico’s forehead. “It’s okay, darlin’. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Nothing’s gonna hurt you while I’m here. Take a deep breath. It’ll be okay.”

Nico tried again, heaving another trembling breath and holding it. 

“That’s good,” Will continued. “That’s good. You did good. Let it out, now. You’ve held it long enough. Nice and slow. It’s okay.”

Nico eased out the breath he had been holding with mixed success. He got halfway through before his chest spasmed and he gasped again. 

Will raised a hand and laid it on his cheek. “I know. You’re scared. You’re so scared. You’re scared you’re hallucinating and when you open your eyes you’ll be alone in Tartarus again. I know. And I can’t say it’ll be okay because it won’t. Nico, I can’t make this go away. I can’t make this fear go away for good because it’s trauma, and that doesn’t go away. And it hurts. It hurts. I can see in your face how badly it hurts for you. I’d give anything to switch places with you. But I can’t do that. And so… and so you’ll just have to trust me when I say that you’re safe.” He softly rubbed his thumb over Nico’s cheek. “Please, try again. Please. For me.”

Nico leaned into Will’s hand and took a third deep breath. 

“Good job,” Will whispered. “Good job. Let it out, now. Carefully as possible.”

Nico breathed out, trembling but not gasping. He opened his eyes, slowly and tentatively unsticking one lash from its bottom pair, almost like it pained him. “Will,” he whispered. “Will… you…”

“Yeah. Don’t mention it.” Will smiled sadly as tears welled in Nico’s eyes. “I know you’d do the same for me.”

Nico nodded and looked around briefly before tentatively releasing Will’s arms and resting his hands on the bed. He took a deep, shaky breath to quell his spinning head. Will saw his face contort with emotion, his eyes spilled tears from intense relief. “... It’s okay, isn’t it?”

Will kissed his cheek and sat down next to him on the bed. “Yes. It is. It’s okay.”

Nico reached up and stroked a shaking hand over Will’s cheek, not even beginning to bother with hiding the emotions that choked in his throat. “Will… I… thank you doesn’t even begin to cover it. You saved me.” Nico swallowed and blinked through the tears that poured down the sides of his face. “You saved my life.”

Will smiled, feeling his own eyes burn. “It’s okay. I know you’re grateful, darlin’. Now, let’s get you out of that armor you’re wearing, okay?”

Nico sat up and nodded. Will unbuckled the straps gently, pulling off his chestplate, then his leg plates, then his bracers off his arms, then his shoes and socks, then finally his jacket, leaving him only in a thin cotton tee shirt and jeans. Nico shook his limbs like this was the first time he’d felt them in days, then wiped more tears out of his eyes. “Thanks… thanks.”

“You’re always welcome.” Will took a breath. “Ah, my hands are still shaking, see?”

Nico touched Will’s hands. “Why… why?”

“I… I guess because the adrenaline I had when I rescued you wore off,” Will murmured. 

Nico nodded. A fresh spout of tears trickled down his cheeks. “...Again, thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for everything.” 

“Again, you’re always welcome.” Will looked at him, the vulnerability in his eyes, the mix of emotions in his face. He looked tired. “Maybe you should lie back down. You look exhausted.”

“So do you,” Nico pointed out. “Will you stay with me?”

Will smiled. “Okay. Just let me make sure they don’t need my help in the main infirmary, okay?”

Nico groaned a little and nodded. 

“Look, I know it sucks. Please just bear with me.”

Nico nodded. 

Will exited the private room. “Austin? Kay? Cecil?”

“What?” Kayla yelled back. She appeared to be the only non-injured person in the infirmary.

“Do you need my help out here?”

“Not really. No one got hurt so bad that some ambrosia couldn’t fix it,” Kayla replied. 

“Were you able to set Paolo’s leg okay?” 

“I think so. You could check.”

Will went to Paolo’s bedside and eyed the cast that his leg was wrapped in. Paolo himself appeared to be asleep. The hurt leg looked straight and normal, now, nothing to worry about. “Okay. Good job. Make sure to keep that elevated, okay?”

“I will.” Kayla left what she was doing and joined Will next to Paolo. “Say, I heard about what happened to Nico. Is he okay?”

“He’s a little out of it right now. He’s resting. He said he wanted me to stay with him while he rested, so I’m just making sure everyone’s okay out here. Did Cecil leave?”

“Yeah. He and Lou said they had something to do and that they’ll be back as soon as they can,” Kayla responded. 

Will sighed. “Here’s hoping whatever they’re doing is legal.”

Kayla snorted. “Yeah, I’ll say. Are you gonna go back to your boy?”

“Yeah. I think I will. Just one more thing, did… did Austin do any infirmary work?”

“Yes, of course. He helped give people ambrosia and nectar. Why?”

“No reason,” Will sighed, shaking his head. “I just don’t like it when he does infirmary work, that’s all. I worry he’ll see something and get traumatized.”

Kayla nodded. “That’s understandable. You should tell him that.”

Will nodded. “Yeah. Maybe I should.” He looked back to the door of the private room. “I’ve gotta go back to Nico now. I don’t want him to be alone for too long.”

Kayla’s expression softened. “I understand. Tell him I hope he feels better soon.”

Will nodded. “I will.” He turned from her and reentered the private room. Nico was curled up in the fetal position on the bed, staring vacantly into space. “Nico?” Will called softly. 

Nico turned just enough to look at him. 

Will sat next to him on the floor, gently pushing a strand of hair out of his face. Nico was still trembling uncontrollably. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you got under the blankets?”

Nico nodded slightly, but didn’t move.

“You’re just numb, now, aren’t you?” Will asked sympathetically. 

Nico shrugged listlessly. “... I can’t stop shaking.”

“I know. It’ll be better if you get under the blanket. Do you need my help to do it?”

Nico sighed and tried to will himself to move. He didn’t know why he felt so  _ weak. _ His limbs felt like they were made of lead. He lifted one leg and grabbed the corner of the blanket lazily.

“Really, Nico, there’s no shame in needing a little help. I’m as much of a nurse at this point as I am a doctor. I don’t mind helping you get under the blankets if you really don’t want to move,” Will reassured, standing back up.

“... Don’t tell anyone,” Nico warned. 

Will laughed gently. “I won’t.” He pulled Nico’s legs up and pulled the blanket out from under him, then lay him back down before pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. Nico melted into the bed, letting his heavy eyelids droop shut. Will knelt and kissed Nico’s cheek, taking his hand and rubbing it gently. Nico’s slim fingers fit perfectly between Will’s, cool and bony. 

Nico sighed as another intense wave of relief washed over him, this one washing out all the tremors that had racked him. Will hadn’t even used any healing powers on him, and yet he had made all the pain go away. Will really was an amazing man. Nico squoze his hand tightly. “... Stay with me, please?”

“Of course,” Will whispered. “For as long as you need it.”

Nico knew that that may not necessarily be possible, but the sentiment made him feel warm inside nonetheless. He opened his tired eyes for one more look at Will before he went to sleep. Will had a soft light about him, even though he wasn’t literally glowing, not this time. Nico always believed that it was his soul, too big and warm to fit in his body. 

Will brushed a strand of hair out of Nico’s face and put his head on his arm. He couldn’t stop a smile from taking over his face. Nico was almost painfully cute when he slept. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps it wasn’t quite right that he was enjoying Nico’s cute sleeping face, given that it was caused by the aftermath of a horrible panic attack, but he couldn’t help his feelings. Will had never been good at keeping his emotions in, and now his heart was so swollen with love and caring that it felt like it was about to burst from his chest. Besides, Nico was okay now. He was  _ asleep.  _ Will shouldn’t feel bad for wanting to smile at Nico’s adorable sleeping face… right?

There was a soft knock on the door. “Will?” someone called.

“Lou? Is that you?”

“And Cecil,” another person said.

“All right, come in,” Will chuckled softly. Lou and Cecil tiptoed into the private room. Lou perched next to Nico at the foot of the bed and Cecil leaned casually against the wall.

Lou took a breath and patted the side of Nico’s thigh. “... Will, I’m sorry for getting upset at you earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Will smiled up at her. “No big deal.”

“No, what you did was incredibly noble. It’s just… you’re my best friend. I’m… I don’t want you to die. Tartarus… man, that’s a death sentence.” She shook her head. “Breaks my heart to think of what would happen to you if you fell in there.”

Will took a breath and ran a finger down Nico’s cheek. “That’s why I couldn’t… that’s why I had to do it. I couldn’t even… I couldn’t bear thinking that… I couldn’t live with myself if I let Nico fall again.” Will shook his head. “I just couldn’t.”

Lou sighed. “... That’s always been you. You never did give a shit about yourself.”

Cecil made brief eye contact with Will, a silent way of saying  _ She doesn’t know the half of it. _

Will rubbed a small burn scar on his shoulder and sighed. “I do care about myself, Lou. I just… I care about all of you more.”

“Stupid self sacrificial bastard,” Lou muttered.

“Thanks,” Will muttered. “Love you too.”

“Right. Love you.” Lou leaned in and ran her fingertips through Nico’s hair. “He’s got soft hair, doesn’t he?”

“Very,” Will agreed. “It’s a damn shame he doesn’t like it being touched much.”

“He doesn’t like any bit of him being touched, does he?” Lou asked. 

Will chuckled. “No, he really doesn’t. He’s gotten… he’s gotten better with it, though.”

“Oh, that’s you. That’s because of you.” Lou gave a huffy laugh and pointed at him. “You... I really think you softened him up. Remember how he was when you put him in the infirmary for those three days? Snapping at you, embarrassed at the slightest display of affection… I remember there were times he made you cry.”

Will looked down at him and smiled. “Yeah, I remember. I’m so glad he’s… I’m so glad he’s not like that as much anymore.”

Cecil grinned at Will. “I’m just as happy as you are. I was really worried when you first started dating. I worried that it would be… I worried he’d become abusive to you.”

Will grinned and a halo of light formed around him. “Oh, he’s the opposite. I mean, he’s not  _ warm,  _ but he’s still  _ kind,  _ you know?”

“No, no, I understand,” Cecil assured. “Some people just show love differently.”

Will nodded. 

There was a pause. Cecil scratched the back of his neck. “... Should we stay here? Like, would Nico want us here when he wakes up?”

“... Maybe? I’m not sure. I’m worried that having so many people around would be overwhelming to him,” Will fretted. 

Cecil nodded. “Understood. Should I leave?”

“... No. I like your company. Just… don’t crowd him when he wakes up, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie to yourself. Will would totally do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico woke slowly out of dreamless sleep. His limbs were heavy. He was warm. He didn’t want to move. He could vaguely hear people talking quietly near him. Will. Where was Will? He remembered what had happened and rolled over onto his back, groaning. He wanted Will there.

“I think he’s waking up!” Nico heard a female voice exclaim. Who was that? Nico didn’t know. It kind of sounded like Lou Ellen, but why the hell would she be here? They weren’t that close. 

“That’s great.” Oh. That was a familiar voice. That was  _ Will’s  _ voice. “Nico? Can you hear me?”

Nico opened his eyes. His eyes hurt. “... I hear you, I hear you.”

Will smiled softly and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. “I’m glad. Did you sleep well?”

Nico sat up groggily and put his head in his hands. “... I guess so.” He looked groggily at Lou and Cecil. “... What are you two doing here?”

“Waiting for you to wake up, idiot boy,” Lou replied affectionately. She leaned over and ruffled his hair. 

Nico blushed. “... Please don’t ruffle my hair.”

“But your hair was already all screwed up from sleeping.”

Nico sighed. “... Anyone here have a mirror?”

“You just woke up from a nap you fell into after the worst… well, not a panic attack, but similar situation. Anyway, you just woke up from that and you’re worried about your  _ hair?” _ Will laughed. 

Nico stared at his jeans. “... What am I supposed to be worried about?”

Will decided not to argue. “Nothing, darlin’.” He leaned in and took Nico’s hand. “Don’t worry about anything.”

Will’s hands were warm. It was painfully distracting. “... Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Will touched his lips to Nico’s cheek. Lou squealed a little and put her hands over her mouth, her eyes bright. 

Will shot her a look. “You’re embarrassing him!” he hissed. 

Nico’s face burned. “I… it’s okay.”

Will sighed. “You’re too good, Nico.”

“I… thanks.” Nico smiled softly up at him.

Will’s heart melted. Nico had such a sweet face when he smiled. He gently stroked Nico’s hair, making careful sure not to put his fingers in it lest they get caught up in tangles. “How are you feeling now, darlin’?”

The warmth in Will’s face was impossible to ignore. Nico blushed. “... I feel fine. Thanks.”

“I’m glad, darlin’,” Will soothed. “Are you almost ready to stand up?”

Nico thought for a second. “... Yeah, I think I can stand up now.”

Will nodded. “Good. I didn’t know if you felt… felt weak after your episode or something.”

Nico stood up carefully, as if testing his limbs. “... No, I think I’m okay.”

Will nodded. “Good. Remember, if you need help walking or anything, ask for it. Don’t get proud, now.”

Nico nodded. “Will do.” He took a few steps towards Cecil. “... Thanks again for everything, guys.”

“Nah, dude, it’s cool,” Cecil giggled. “Anything for you, man.”

Nico blushed. Will put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Neeks. Let’s go. I’m sick of this place.”

Nico laughed. He was almost surprised at the sound bursting from his chest. “Yeah. Let’s ditch this dump before my legs give out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that. I liked the idea of Nico /almost/ falling into Tartarus again but getting pulled out just in time. I don't know why. I guess I just wanted to give Nico a really bad panic attack. 
> 
> I don't know why I'm so bad to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters, of course.


End file.
